


Here's An Idea

by memeberd



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Gen, So yea, also i hc that larry got adopted by mom and dad asparagus at a young age and is junior's older bro, i finally figured out how to use HTML guys, this is mostly bob/larry, this is probably the cutest and gayest thing i've written tbh, yeah. i unironically like veggietales don't be surprised.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: (inspired by a post i made last night)The Veggietales cast throws a celebratory Christmas party after the airing of their live Christmas Spectacular. Larry, being the giddy child on the inside he is, joins everyone wearing a mistletoe headband and is dared to kiss everyone at the party. Bob, having a crush on Larry and not being sure what to do with that, hides in the bathroom for most of the party while Larry gives and receives kisses from other cast members.





	

Bob _thought_ this Christmas party would’ve been fun, but he should have known better when Larry said “Uh, I’m gonna be a little late to the party, Bob! Can you handle them without me?” 

Of course he could, but that wasn’t why Bob was bothered.

The reason why Bob was so disappointed in how the Christmas party turned out was because of everything that resulted as soon as Larry finally waltzed in with his “KISS THE CUKE” sweatshirt and a headband set up so there was mistletoe hanging from it.

FYI: Junior spotted the goofball and immediately screamed “ _RUN!!!_ ” _and then everybody ran_ …

Bob moved himself and his mug of eggnog to a couch, which was generously moved into the main room where the party was happening and thankfully untouched by chaos. 

It was like a game of tag where people kept getting away from Larry, but eventually he started catching cast members one by one. The first person he caught was Mr. Lunt who came barreling toward him, screaming. Larry, feeling encouraged by Mr. Lunt hopped as fast as he could, screaming as well.

The two inevitably collided with Larry landing ontop of Mr. Lunt who grunted upon hitting the ground and getting smashed by Larry. “This was exactly how I imagined I’d die.” The small yellow gourd jokingly croaked in acceptance before giggling underneath Larry’s weight and rain of kisses.

Bob then watched Larry switch between chasing Jimmy and Jerry for five minutes who both didn’t actually care if Larry gave them a sloppy smooch on the cheek, but running from the guy sure was fun!! Yeah, pretty fun.. They eventually ran out of breath and gave Larry the kisses he earned, Larry happily giving the both of them a big smooch on the forehead. Then he caught Junior, preventing him from tripping and landing on his face, and spun around with him. Junior blew a raspberry on Larry’s cheek and struggled to get out of his grip before the cucumber gave his asparagus brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Yuck!!” Junior laughed while receiving the kiss. “Put me down!”

Junior’s father hopped over to Larry who was still holding the child and rolled his eyes.

“Hey dad” Larry squawked, setting down Junior who playfully took cover behind the taller, older asparagus.

“You really are the life of the party.” Dad said, giving Larry a kiss on the cheek. “But I bet’cha can’t kiss everyone here!” He dared.

“Is this a challenge I’m hearing?” Larry asked, pecking his dad on the nose.

“Are ya takin’ it, buster?” Dad asked.

Bob knew what was coming next and really didn’t like where it was leading to.

“I’m taking it, alright,” _Oh, no.._ “I’ll show you!” Bob _really_ didn’t like where this was leading to.

Larry, with a smug face, looked over [his shoulder] to everyone who was trying to hide from the wrath of the overly affectionate cucumber. Everyone anticipated his first hop, watching his face closely as he scanned the area for his next victim.

Until his eyes fell on Bob.

Bob’s stomach dropped and he bolted for cover in the bathroom, leaving his eggnog cup rattling into balance on a small coffee table nearby. 

Larry quickly hopped after him like how a giddy child would chase after a butterfly they couldn’t catch.

“C’mere, Bob! Just a little kiss!!” Larry begged. _Goodness_ , Bob was fast.

Bob didn’t respond, Larry’s voice only prodded him to hop faster until he reached the entrance of the bathroom. The red bundle of nerves frantically slammed and locked the bathroom door, leaning his backside against it.

Bob sighed, his heart was pounding and his face was burning. What was wrong?? _Well_ …

“Baaaaahhhhbb!!” Larry wailed from the other side of the door.

Bob kind of…

“Bob?” Larry sounded like he pressed himself closer to the door, his voice took a softer tone than two seconds ago. Bob shivered. “Are you okay?”

“Ah,” Bob’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “I uh- I just need a second! Go kiss somebody else!” 

“Okayy~!” Larry sang. “But I won’t forget about youu!!” He called to the bathroom, hopping away.

Bob sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. Larry really was something. He pressed his face to the door, closing his eyes. Why was he so nervous?? Nothing bad would have happened if Larry kissed him, in fact, he… Would’ve _liked_ to be kissed by Larry.. 

“Ugh…” He was getting that weird squishy feeling in his stomach again, that’s why he was so shy… 

He and Larry were room mates! And they were pretty intimate for two best friends, or at least they were pretty intimate for the social norms of two best friends. They always shared a bed, and even when they finally had the money to live in something better than an apartment, the two silently decided they’d still share a bed. It was nice to live that way, but, how would Larry feel if Bob let him know that he was in love with him??

What if Larry didn’t feel that way? What if he started distancing himself from Bob to let him know that he really didn’t want their relationship to turn into something romantic? Their friendship wouldn’t even be the same…

Bob sucked in a breath of air. Larry forgot lots of things, he’d even forget what day it was!

And lucky for Bob, Big Idea had more than one bathroom…

 

Larry was on a roll, after getting and giving kisses to Scooter, Philippe and Jeane-Claude, Madame Blueberry, _and_ Mr. Nezzer, the more sensible members of the crew gave up their running-from-Larry ways and let him have a kiss. 

Larry was taking a break from chasing people around the studio, helping himself to some eggnog when Archibald Asparagus approached him.

Larry looked over to the taller stalk of asparagus. “Oh, hi Archie! Merry-”

Archibald wrenched his eyes shut. “Don’t.”

“Uhh,” Larry nervously glanced at his cup of eggnog.

“You are the most outlandish living creature I’ve ever met.” Archibald said, eyes open now. Larry was confused, he sounded mad, but he didn’t look mad at all!

“Sorry?”

Archibald [somehow] grabbed Larry by the shoulders [?] and pulled him forward and quickly applied his lips to the cucumber’s before pushing him away and huffing.

“Because of the mistletoe.” Archibald stiffly explained before hopping away.

Larry said nothing until Archibald was out of earshot. “W-wait a minute! I was... I was supposed to kiss you!” 

Archie seemed really tense… He was alot happier at the spectacular...

“You sure have made an impression on my Archibald,” Lovey chuckled as she made her way to Larry next.

“Lovey!” Larry sputtered, blushing. “You think so??”

“I know so, dear. You’re the reason we got to join this whole, movement.” She explained. “And he’s loosened up so much because of you.”

“A movement? Nahh, I wouldn’t say that,” 

Technically, it was. No one else of their kind dared to make a show for humans to see, or in general, including for religious reasons.

“Oh, please don’t be so humble, dear!” Lovey said, giving Larry a soft peck on the cheek. “But, on a similar topic, where’s Bob?”

“Oh right! I almost forgot!” _Larry_ , “Uhh…” He looked around, Bob was nowhere in sight. “He must still be in the bathroom.”

Better give him his privacy, Larry.

“Still?” Lovey incredulously asked. “But it’s been about an hour!”

“Bob and I made an agreement to not question eachother’s bathroom habits.”

“Well, alright then, dear.” With that, Lovey hopped away to talk to other members of the cast.

“You know Bob, Larry.” Mr. Lunt said from ontop of the table. “Maybe the bathroom finally decided to kill him.”

Larry choked back a laugh. “As if the bathroom has a mind of its own??”

“I dunno, man. Murphy’s law seems to hate the guy. I wouldn’t be surprised if he literally just died on set one day because one of the lights decided to fall on him.”

“You’re right, Bob does get alotta bad luck,” Larry bit his lip nervously. “What if all the stalls in there happened to run out of toilet paper at the same time and he’s just been trapped-”

“ _Please_ , don’t get into detail I’m eating.” Mr. Lunt cut off Larry before shoving a cookie, along with a spoonful of potato salad, into his mouth.

“I GOTTA SAVE BOB, THANKS MR. LUNT!!!”

“Nnbbpm..!” Mr. Lunt said through a mouthful of cookie and potato, which was a bad idea in hindsight because it tasted awful. He spat out the content into Larry’s old eggnog cup before noticing George, who was now watching him with disgust. “You’d spit it out too, old man.” The gourd defended himself.

“I aint...” George didn’t even finish his sentence. He shook his head before hopping away with a slice of cake. Hey… Cake!

 

As Larry sped toward the bathroom, Esther joined him.

“Hey, Larry! Have you seen Bob around?”

“Funny thing you should ask that, Ms. Esther,” Larry nervously chuckled, not stopping or slowing down for her. “I think he’s trapped in the bathroom.”

Esther continued to follow Larry. “Really?”

“You know Bob.”

Esther laughed at Larry’s simple explanation as to why he’d be trapped in the bathroom. “He’s like a bad luck magnet, hey, I’ll help ya out.”

As they approached the bathroom door, Larry smiled at her. “Thanks Ms. Esther, I’d better talk to him first.” Larry leaned into the door. “Bob?? Did all the stalls run out of toilet paper in there???” He called. Esther snickered.

“No! Go away!” Bob shouted back.

Esther’s smile quickly went away. “Dude I think something’s wrong with him.”

“Bob is something wrong??” Larry called through the door.

“No!” Bob responded, unafraid to repeat himself. “... Go away!”

Larry and Esther exchanged worried looks.

“Oh something’s definitely wrong, boy do I feel stupid-” Larry tried to open the door but it was locked. “It’s locked??”

On the other side of the door, Bob was sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He definitely hid too long.

“It’s locked?” Esther repeated. “Well, what do we do now? We can’t leave him in there anymore!”

Guhhh Bob was so embarrassed….

“Maybe Pa knows how to unlock doors.” Larry suggested.

“Yeah, let’s-”

“ _WAIT!_ ” Bob shrieked. “ _I’ll unlock the door!!_ ” The last thing Bob needed was Pa scolding him for hiding in the bathroom like a child.

The door made a satisfying clicking noise before it opened and Bob stuck his guilty face out from behind. “I need to talk to you, Larry.” Bob’s voice cracked again.

Larry looked knowingly at Bob before pecking Esther on the cheek and hopping inside the bathroom. Esther, dissatisfied, bit her cheek and hopped away from the door. She wanted to know what was happening, darn it!

Bob locked the door again, for privacy.

“You were just hiding in here the whole time??” Larry asked, remembering how Bob ran from him. He felt his chest tighten, removing the mistletoe headband from its place, it finally clicked in his head. “From _me_ …”

“Larry, listen,” Bob offered.

“I’m sorry, Bob, you coulda told me you didn’t wanna kiss me. I didn’t mean any harm or nothin’!” Larry's voice was gaining that sad, pouty quality, and fast.

“Larry, that’s not why-”

“I ruined the whole thing for you, didn’t I?” Larry sniffled.

“No! Nono don’t cry!” Bob hopped closer to Larry, taking the mistletoe headband from him. “Don’t cry Larry it wasn’t your fault! It was, _my_ fault.”

Larry still let out a sob. “How??”

“Uh, well,” Bob awkwardly began. “I’m gonna be honest with you, Larry.” Larry braced himself for the worst. Bob’s stomach fluttered and he took in a deep breath before speaking. “This whole time we’ve spent together as friends has been really special to me, Larry.” Bob’s blush wasn’t visible at all, but it burned like he stuck his face into an oven. “And I hid in here because I didn’t think I’d um,” _hoo_ , was it getting hot in here?? “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to hide it…”

“What?” Larry raised a brow, he wasn’t crying anymore. “Why would you want to hide it?”

“Ugh!!” Bob slammed his face into Larry’s stomach. “I’m in _love_ with you, ya big clown!”

“OHHH!” Larry finally understood. He pulled Bob’s face away from his stomach so he could see him better. “Awwww, why?”

Bob’s face wrinkled in Larry’s grip. “ _Why?_ Well, we’re in the bathroom right now. How about you remind me to write a dang book when we get home?” Bob asked sarcastically, unable to hide his smile.

“How about we go rejoin the crowd?” Larry asked.

“Wait.” Bob said, putting the mistletoe headband on his head.

Larry had the biggest smile on his face. “No you gotta catch me first it’s the tradition!”

“Larry, wait,”

It was too late, Larry was hopping away and unlocking the door.

“Don’t make me chase you with this dumb thing on my head!” Bob begged.

“You gotta catch meee~!” Larry sang, hopping farther away from Bob.

“Fine I’m gonna get you!!” Bob declared, he was _going_ to catch Larry. 

As soon as Bob exited the bathroom, it looked like Larry disappeared. Bob frowned, he didn’t know hiding was going to be a part of the game. 

“Larry, don’t hide from me!”

That got everyone’s attention.

“Hey! _Bob’s under ze mistletoe!_ ” Jeane-Claude cried from somewhere in the crowd.

“ _LET’S GETTIM!!!_ ” Larry yelled.

“No!” Bob’s eyes widened.

Everybody charged at Bob who screamed and froze in place.

“I JUST GOT OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!” Bob shrieked. _Larry set him up!! ___

Bob’s eyes shut as he braced himself for people to trample him, but instead was picked up by Mr. Nezzer and given a gross grandpa kiss on the forehead before getting set back down. Okay that wasn’t as bad as getting trampled.

Then Madame Blueberry gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then he was picked up again by Scooter who kissed him on the _mouth_ and set him down infront of Philippe and Jean-Claude who kissed him a bunch and didn’t stop- until Jerry pulled him away and softly kissed him on the forehead. Bob couldn’t stop laughing at this point. 

Jimmy kissed him next, and it was gross because he smelled like he fell into the bowl of potato salad, nono he must've _dove_ into it, and then Archibald pulled him away and kissed him on the nose followed by his wife, Lovey.

And then he was pushed infront of Mr. Lunt.

“Okay guys I think that’s enough kissing!” Bob shouted over the laughter and yells of the crowd.

“Shoulda thought about that before putting Larry’s headband on, man.” Mr. Lunt scolded before licking Bob’s cheek.

“EUGH, _LUNT!!_ ” Bob wished he had an arm to wipe his cheek with right now.

“Merry Christmas” Mr. Lunt offered, shoving Bob into Esther.

“Cool Christmas party.” Esther complemented before leaning down and kissing Bob on the forehead.

“Heheh, thanks…” Bob said awkwardly, shooting a glare at Mr. Lunt. Before Bob could return a kiss to Esther he was pulled away by Dad Asparagus.

“It’s my turn!” He excitedly declared before kissing Bob on the cheek. “Why is your cheek wet?”

“Mr. Lunt licked it.” Bob replied, monotone.

Dad Asparagus flared his nostrils in disgust.

“I know, he’s awful.” Bob offered his condolences before Junior hopped to him and blew a raspberry against the last dry part of Bob’s face. “And now my whole dang _face_ is wet.” Bob tried to give Junior an unhappy look, but the child could see through it and laughed excitedly, he was obviously having a sugar rush. 

“Junior, what did I tell you about spitting on other people!” Junior’s mother scolded.

“Sorry,” Junior blushed in embarrassment.

“I don’t actually care at this point, honestly.” Bob said before getting pulled away by George and Pa Grape. “Oh here we go again.”

This went on until the entire cast gave Bob at least one kiss, why everyone was so eager to give him kisses but run away from Larry when he was more willing, the tomato would probably never understand. And, after everyone was done, the party was over. Quite an exciting way to end a party, mostly for Bob because he kept getting picked up and pushed around.

Bob removed the headband as everyone slowly and gradually left the studio after putting away the tables and pushing chairs and couches back into place, happily cheering “Merry Christmas!” To one another. Bob sighed, getting pushed around like that was pretty tiring work, but was it fun? Yeah, it was kinda fun. Was everyone allowed to pick up and push around the boss like that again when they were working on an episode? _Heavens no_.

Bob noticed Larry was approaching him.

“I was manhandled tonight.” Bob blandly stated.

“You had fun,” Larry justified.

Unfortunately, he did. Bob smiled and shook his head at Larry.

“But, uhh,” Larry took the headband from Bob and put it back in its original place on his head. “I don’t think _we’ve_ kissed yet,” Larry sheepishly smiled at Bob.

“No, I don’t believe we have.” Bob confirmed. “What were you doing after you sicced everyone on me?”

“I was eating,” Larry confessed, pulling a cookie out of an invisible pocket. “Cookie?”

Bob was now fighting the urge to tackle the cucumber to the ground shouting “ _I CAUGHT YOU!!_ ” 

Instead he said “Not right now.” and pushed the cookie down. “I want somethin’ else,” Bob said, smirking at Larry.

“Alright, you caught me!” Larry gave up. He leaned down and kissed Bob on the nose.

Bob’s stomach twisted and he impulsively pulled Larry down, almost dipping him, and kissing him on the lips. After hearing Larry cry out in surprise he pulled away.

“Gah, I’m sorry!” Bob apologized, as he tried to stand Larry back up, Larry pushed his weight down into him.

“Don’t be sorry.” Larry said before pressing his lips to Bob’s again. Bob’s chest swelled with affection and he wholeheartedly pressed himself harder into the kiss. He felt like he’d melt...

**Author's Note:**

> that was really fuckin gay you guys


End file.
